


Rookie Mistakes

by Talking_Mold



Category: Dead By Daylight, Dead by Daylight (Video Game), dbd - Fandom
Genre: DBD, Dead by Daylight - Freeform, Feng Min - Freeform, Michael Myers - Freeform, One Shot, Other, just some simple stuff I guess, warm up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talking_Mold/pseuds/Talking_Mold
Summary: A small warmup I had sitting in my docs that I didn’t want to get rid of.Feng Min underperforming in a trial.





	Rookie Mistakes

No matter where that monster took them the air always felt… stale. Vast forests feeling more akin to a photo-realistic diorama than an actual place that may have at one point existed. Regardless, Feng was quick to find herself panting mouthfuls of it. She’d blown the gen, and was beating herself up over it. If only Quentin hadn’t fucking screamed, she thought to herself, peering around corners trying to pick up anything. So far she was probably the only one who had yet to see the killer. Only acknowledging their existence through the pained screams of her teammates. Although, she couldn’t help but be grateful that it wasn’t her. Peering around the killer shacks corner, Min attempted to decipher whether the incessant beating in her head was a headache or one of them. 

It didn’t take long for her to learn the answer. 

Pooling warmth, that was always the first thing she felt when she was struck like this. The sound of skin ripping against what felt like a blade making her wince. It was an indicator that she should run, or she’d pay for it. Don’t look back, don’t try to catch a glimpse of who just go. It was when she did take off, that the pain really set in. Her legs were on fire, but right now survival mattered more. Aiming for the first opening she found, loose chips of wood on the jungle gyms window sills were quick to bury themselves in already burning gashes. Feng was holding back the desire to cry out harder than ever now. They surely had to be closer. The urge to look back raised. Something nagging her to take just a small peek. 

A rookie mistake.

What number was it now? Struggling in the killers arms she tried to remember if she’d been hooked twice this trial - or - was it the last? They all seemed to blend together eventually. Min was quick to draw away from her thoughts though. Interrupted by the feeling of hitting the hard ground having instead igniting a more instinctual reaction. Run. She didn’t even bother to look back towards her savior. Michael was their problem now. Her lungs now burning with artificial air now, Feng Min found herself looking for any sign of what could be a way out. The hatch had yet to catch her sites and they were already down a person. Winning was not looking to be in their future.


End file.
